dpf_enterprisesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther Wiki
Hello! Welcome to the De Patie-Freleng Enterprises Wiki! Welcome To The DPF Enterprises Wiki! Welcome to our wiki. This wiki is an encyclopedia wiki dedicated to proving detailed information on all the different incarnations of Pink Panther and other DPF works. This being a fan-created wiki means that any visitor is free to edit. Note for users: Please read the Wiki Policy before making any edits. Thank you. About Pink Panther The Pink Panther is a series of comedy films featuring an inept French police detective, Inspector Jacques Clouseau. The series began with the release of The Pink Panther. The role of Clouseau was originated by, and is most closely associated with, Peter Sellers. Most of the films were directed and written by Blake Edwards, with theme music composed by Henry Mancini. Gallery '' 58075529369fb7fa85.gif Graphics-pink-panther-191429.gif Graphics-pink-panther-842906.gif Graphics-pink-panther-929601.gif Graphics-pink-panther-907912.gif Graphics-pink-panther-753813.gif Graphics-pink-panther-612912.gif Graphics-pink-panther-051951.gif PinkPanther.gif Graphics-pink-panther-820230.gif Download-0.png Pinkadillycircus.jpg Skybluepink.jpg Pinkouts.jpg Handispinkerthaneye.jpg Prefabricatedpink.jpg Congratulationsitspink.jpg Pintopink.jpg Pinkparadise.jpg Download (1)-0.jpg Inthepink.jpg Download-1427783931.jpg Download (2).jpg Download (1).jpg Download-1427783607.jpg Download.png Images-1423972209.jpg Superpink.jpg Download-1423971957.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Images-1423971140.jpg Download-1423970958.jpg Images-1423970851.jpg Download-1423970725.jpg Download-1423970623.jpg Images-1423970506.jpg Gg.jpg Images-1423970277.jpg Images-1423970169.jpg Images-3.jpg Download-3.jpg Images-2.jpg Images-1.jpg Download-2.jpg Images-0.jpg Images.jpg Download-1.jpg G.jpg '' Founder Of Pink Panther Wiki Founder Of Pink Panther Wiki (http://pink-panther.wikia.com): KingJeremyKoopa123. For More Information About KingJeremyKoopa123, Go To: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kingjeremykoopa123 Trivia Questions ______________1) In what year was the original Pink Panther released ? ______________2) In how many Pink Panther films did Peter Sellers star as the inspector ? ______________3) What is the villains name in the first Pink Panther Movie ? ______________4) What is the name of the man instructed by Clouseau to attack him when he least expects ? ______________5) In which of the Pink Panther Movies is Inspector Clouseau promoted to Chief Inspector ? ______________6) During the production of which Pink Panther movie saw the death of Peter Sellers ? ______________7) How many films do not feature Peter Sellers ? ______________8) In which of the movies sees Inspector Clouseau dragged of to jail ? ______________9) Which film sees Dreyfus going mad and trying to blackmail the world into killing Clouseau? ______________10)Which films do not feature Clouseau as a main character? Featured Article (Monthly) Chief Inspector Jacques Clouseau''' '''(formerly Inspector) is a fictional character in Blake Edwards'farcical The Pink Panther series. In most of the films he was played by Peter Sellers, but one film starred Alan Arkin and another featured an uncredited Roger Moore. In the 2006 Pink Panther revival and its 2009 sequel, he is played by Steve Martin. Clouseau as The Inspector is also the main character in a series of short animated cartoons as part of The Pink Panther Show. More recent animated depictions from the 1970s onward were redesigned to more closely resemble Sellers, and later Martin. Clouseau is an inept and incompetent police detective in the French Sûreté, whose investigations are marked by the disorder. In The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976), an attempt to interview witnesses leads to him falling down stairs, getting his hand caught in a medieval knight's gauntlet, then a vase; knocking a witness senseless, destroying a priceless piano, and accidentally shooting another officer. Nevertheless, Clouseau successfully solves his cases and finds the correct culprits, entirely by accident. He is promoted to Chief Inspector over the course of the series and is regarded by background characters as France’s greatest detective until they encounter him directly. His incompetence, combined with his luck and his periodically-correct interpretations of the situation, eventually transform his direct superior (former Chief Inspector Dreyfus) into a homicidal psychotic. He appears convinced of his own intelligence, but does appear to show some awareness of his limits, and attempts to appear regardless of what calamity he has just caused. Clouseau also insists upon elaborate costumes and aliases that range from the mundane (a worker for the phone company) to the preposterous (a bucktoothed hunchback with an oversized nose), but these are usually overcome by his characteristic mannerisms. Chief Inspector Clouseau is a patriotic Frenchman; later films reveal he had fought in the French Resistance during the Second World War. He has been prone to infatuation (often reciprocated) ever since the first film, in which his antagonist cuckolds him. He is repeatedly perplexed by transvestites, to the extent that he addresses them as "Sir or Madam". Sellers maintained that Clouseau’s ego made the character's klutziness funnier, in the attempt to remain elegant and refined while causing chaos. As rendered by Sellers, Clouseau’s French accent became more exaggerated in successive films (for example, pronouncing "room" as "reum"; "Pope" as "Peup"; "bomb" as "beumb"; and "bumps" as "beumps, and a frequent running gag in the movies was that even French characters had difficulty understanding what he was saying. Much of that humor was lost in the French dubbing, wherein the French post-synchronization gave Clouseau an odd-sounding, nasal voice. Clouseau's immense ego, eccentricity, exaggerated French accent, and prominent mustache were derived from Hercule Poirot, the fictional Belgian detective created by Agatha Christie. In his earliest appearances, Clouseau is slightly less inept and exaggerated; but in his first appearance he believes himself a skilled violinist, but plays out of tune, and often appears clumsy at his moments of highest dignity. Not sure where to start * Find out more about The Pink Panther Wiki on the About page. * If you're new to wikis, check out the tutorial, and see Help:Contents. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up The Pink Panther Wiki. Adding Content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and "Wanted Articles". * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the Special:Upload page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Talk and More * Check out the community portal to see what the community of The Pink Panther Wiki is working on and stuff like that. * Or head on over to discussions and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more of stuff like that. Polls Who is your favorite Pink Panther character? Pink Panther The White Man Hoarse Inspector Clouseau Sergeant Deux Deux Ant & Aardvark Tijuana Toads Misterjaw Crazylegs Crane Chief Inspector Charles LaRousse Dreyfus Cato Fong François Sir Charles Litton Professor Auguste Balls Which film do you prefer? The Pink Panther (1963) A Shot in the Dark (1964) Inspector Clouseau (1968) The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) Son of the Pink Panther (1993) The Pink Panther (2006) The Pink Panther 2 (2009) Which TV Show do you prefer? Pink Panther (1964-1980) The Pink Panther Show (1969-1980) The Pink Panther Show (1981-1983 Syndicated Version) Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1986) The Pink Panther (1993) Pink Panther and Pals (2010) Which Inspector Clouseau Actor do you prefer? Peter Sellers Alan Arkin Daniel Peacock Lucca Mezzofonti Roger Moore Steve Martin Recent Wiki Activity To Write A New Article, Just Enter The Article Title In The Box Below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Category:Browse